


an accident in potions

by shimmeringstars



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Omorashi - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Draco needs a hug, M/M, Omocute, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Potions, Wetting, slytherins and Gryffindors are meanies, this is bad help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringstars/pseuds/shimmeringstars
Summary: Draco really should’ve known that he wouldn’t last.





	an accident in potions

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic, feel free to leave constructive criticism. I won’t leave a too long, irrelevant a/n, so let’s get on with the story! hope it isn’t a waste of time :)

Snape looked down his hooked nose at the list of remaining names. ‘Potter, Malfoy,’ he drawled in his monotone voice, raising an arched eyebrow when neither made a move towards each other. Harry groaned at the realisation that he would have to interact with his most arrogant rival, and somehow work with him for a whole lesson. ‘Mr Malfoy, are you going to allow us to continue with the lesson?’ The latter boy jumped slightly, hauling his shoulder bag over his shoulder ‘Sorry Professor.’ Malfoy approached the Gryffindor rather cautiously, signature scowl on his face, looking rather... worried? ‘Listen Malfoy, I don’t want to do this any more than you do, but in order to get a decent grade I’m willing to co-operate, even if for just this lesson,’ Malfoy nodded, distractedly. ‘C-can you get the ingredients? Please?’ Harry nodded, albeit confusedly, walking to the store cupboard and retrieving the necessary ingredients for the assigned Draught of Peace. When he returned, Malfoy was sitting in his seat, head in hands with shaking legs pressed tightly together. ‘Uh... Malfoy? We have to stand up to prepare the ingre-‘ Harry started, cut off by a startled Draco Malfoy jumping out of his seat. ‘O-of course Potter! Unlike you, I’m not a dimwitted Gryffindor, I was just-‘ the blonde subtly crosses his legs tightly together, ‘-having a rest! Actually using your brain is tiring, not that you’d know.’ Harry stands there, confused at the sudden outburst, until a cocky smirk suddenly appears on his face. ‘If I’m really that dumb, then it must be pretty obvious to everyone here that you need to piss. If not, then I’m sure you won’t mind me telling everyone, as you said, it probably won’t be news to them.’ The little colour remaining in the Slytherin’s face drains as he makes eye contact with Harry, silently begging him not to open his big mouth for once, tears of desperation and anxiety pooling in the corners of his shimmering grey eyes. ‘P-please don’t.’ Rather taken aback for the second time in a short while, Harry’s eyes widen. ‘Malfoy, I was joking. Are y- will you be okay?’ The slightly smaller boy bit his lip, something Harry definitely shouldn’t find attractive. ‘I really don’t know.’  
‘Do you need me to get Snape?’  
‘Do you really think he’d let someone out of his lesson?’  
‘Fair point,’ Harry pondered over what he could do for the boy he was -slightly attracted to, but also- worried for, as much as they had fought he didn’t want the Slytherin to embarrass himself in front of his housemates & enemies. He despised the blonde git at times but he wasn’t cruel. ‘Potter, Malfoy, to the front!’ Snape’s bark snapped him out of his thoughts, and seemed to have the same effect on Draco. ‘Go in front on me, less people will notice there’s anything wrong,’ the Gryffindor whispered to the Malfoy, who’s eyes were steadily filling with tears. With shaking legs, he unsteadily walked up the aisle separating the desks, Harry closely in tow. ‘What seems to be your problem? Is my lesson not interesting enough to hold your -obviously- vital attentions?’ Snape snapped, sarcasm almost dripping from his impatient tone. Upon receiving no immediate response, he shouted, ‘YOU WILL SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO!’ The class fell silent. The only noise came from the lone Slytherin at the front. A sob, then a steady stream of liquid running down his legs, forming a rapidly increasing puddle as he lost control. Draco held his blushing, tearful face in his hands, as the whole Potions class watched him wet himself. Shaking legs threatened to give way as he pissed, the warm yellow liquid covering his expensive tailored trousers, soon turning cold. After what seemed like hours, in reality probably minutes, the flow ceased, then proceeded to stop. The now shivering, terrified boy stood in a massive puddle of his own urine, silver eyes downturned and glossed over with shimmering tears. Loud whispers echoed around the gloomy classroom, snickers soon turning to laughter, from acquaintances and enemies alike. Draco sobbed, fleeing from the classroom followed by a trail of liquid and then... Harry. The latter felt terrible for the boy, whom he was steadily developing a crush on, denied feelings coming forward and enveloping him much like he was now doing to said blonde in one of Hogwarts’ many nooks and crannies, running tanned, calloused hands through platinum hair in attempt to calm both boys down. He would have to leave his thoughts for later. For now, the main thing on his mind was reassuring and comforting the crying boy, who’s sniffling was making Harry’s heart flutter in a way that was definitely not caused by hatred. The Gryffindor leant down and gently, as if Draco was made of porcelain, kissed the top of his silky blonde head. ‘It will be okay darling,’ Harry whispered quietly, the sentiment almost unheard in the cold. vast window frame. The Slytherin sniffled quietly and looked up at Harry, emerald green meeting icy grey. ‘I’m sorry.’ Harry’s face contorted. ‘It’s not your fault Mal-‘  
‘Draco.’  
‘It’s not your fault Draco,’ Harry stroked the boy’s cheek, wiping away glimmering tears, and brought him into a hug. Draco smiled shakily, scared but comforted. He would be okay, with his lion to protect him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for making it until the end! kudos and comment if you wish, and if you didn’t like it feel free to tell me so! :)


End file.
